(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a light emitting diode (LED), and more particularly, to one that is capable of helping secure the casing in relation to the frame and improving heat sink effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas a light emitting diode is related to alight emitting device comprised of semi-conductor that produces spectra of different frequency by emitting photons as a result of having the electrons is incorporated with electron holes in the semiconductor crystal. That, when a light emitting chip of integrated n-type semiconductor crystal and p-type semiconductor crystal conducts, extra electrons from the n-type semiconductor crystal will flow into the electron holes in the p-type semiconductor crystal; and energy is released when electronics from the n-type conductor crystal flow into electric holes in the p-type semiconductor crystal due to differences in potentials. The energy is release in the form of light to produce streams of light in different wavelengths.
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawing showing a basic configuration of a light emitting diode generally available in the market, the light emitting diode 1 is provided with a frame 11; the frame 11 is separately disposed with two carriers ill; a light-emitting chip 12 is fixed to one carrier 111 with conductive or non-conductive film or in eutectic fashion before having a golden plated wire 13 (or any conductor providing the equivalent conductive function) to connect the light emitting chip 12 and each carrier 111 so to apply different voltages between two frames for creating two carriers 111 respectively carrying positive and negative electrodes for releasing energy to emit light through a combination of electrons and electron holes.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 2, in molding the frame 11, two carriers 111 corresponding to each other without connection are punched on a straight and flush metal material band, followed with the formation of a plastic casing 14 by injection within the area defined by both carriers ill, and a section for multiple pins 15 with each in a given shape are punched on the section of the plastic casing 14 extending from the carrier 111. Then one or a plurality of punching cores is provided to cause the section of pins 15 to bend toward a pre-determined position corresponding to the plastic casing 14 to become an integral construction of multiple pins 15 for the carrier 111 to secure the light emitting chip and to fill fluorescent material or packaging material into the plastic casing 14 of the light emitting frame.
Nonetheless, the frame 11 is related to a straight and flush structure and when the plastic casing 14 is formed on the area of two carriers ill, the positioning effect by contact between the plastic casing and the frame 11 is comprised of two straight and flush contact planes resulting in poor positioning effect since both of the frame 11 and the plastic casing 14 are vulnerable to separating from each other. Furthermore, as the light emitting diode 12 of the light emitting diode is functioning, the heat produced tails to be effectively dissipated. In-turn, the temperature of the entire LED can keep on rising until the LED fails.